Better Hope SO
A bright green skinned alien walked through the blanketing fog, he swiped furiously at the crowding whiteness around him. He had never experienced this before on Earth. He had on Irk before when they clean-sweeped the planet Rit. A windy and humid planet. For months the whole population of Irk was miserable when the winds traveled to them. The most surprising part was that it wasn't Zim's fault for once. Now the Irken was experiencing true fog and he hated it. He couldn't see a thing in front of him, even when he took out his contacts he still couldn't make out the road ahead of him. Continuing on his quest he ventured forward even deeper into the path he chose to take and to his surprise found he was all the way in the skool's playground. He guessed as much when he felt a metal bar. He felt it more and noticed it was moving. Then it hit him. Literally. Zim fell foward on his knees clutching his bleeding head in agony. When he looked up to see who his attacker was he was startled to find it was the Dib's sister. Gaz. was it? He put on his best angry expression as he could with the pain he was in. "How dare you hit Zim with a metal bar!" he confronted her, standing to his feet. Gaz raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so it was you ''I hit? Huh, no wonder the space I hit felt hollow." Zim cocked his head to the side confused at her joke, "Eh?" Gaz mentally rolled her eyes and kept going forward, not even bothering to step over him as she crushed his ribcage. He coughed violently while he clutched his bruised body, no longer feeling the pain in his head. Gaz looked behind her and stared at him for a while, apathetic and thinking he was pathetic. She growled, stomped her foot, and stormed over to the alien on the ground. When the Irken raised his head he saw the bloody bar once again and winced, preparing for another hit but when it didn't come he stared up at the black-clad girl in front of him. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to grab on?" Gaz snarled. Zim snatched at the bar and hauled himself up with a newfound strength he had gotten from staring at this purple-haired female's pale face. He almost felt lightheaded... or maybe that was from the blood loss from his head injury. Either way he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Finally fed up with his nagging staring Gaz shot a finger up at him, "I will rip out your eyeballs and stuff them down your throat if you don't turn around right now." Zim complied and turned away, he still couldn't get the image of her holding down that bloody bat off of his mind. It lingered in his conscious all day long and never left him. When he saw her after skool he headed her way, now able to see in front of him as the fog had lifted. "Dib-sister!" he called for her attention, at the top of the steps. Gaz hunched her shoulders and turned her head, "Don't call me that. What do you want?" Zim ran down the stairs and stood in front of Gaz, "Do all female creatures on this planet have as fine facial features as yours?" Gaz raised her eyebrows in surprise at his question but quickly turned sour as she wrinkled her nose and clenched her teeth, "What type of question is that?!" Zim shrugged, "A normal human question." The girl huffed and mumbled, "Humans don't ask questions like that unless they're-" she stopped noticing what she was about to say. "Unless they're what?" Zim ran up to her again, holding her hands. He looked down and commented, "Follow up question; are all they're hands as soft as yours?" This time Gaz smacked him out of the way, bright red streaked across her cheeks, "Stop asking me these stupid questions, Zim. Now go away or I'll beat you with my bar again." For a while that threat had worked but a block away from her house she heard him say, "You never told me what unless was." She rolled her eyes and turned to him, "Fine! Unless they're boyfriend and girlfriend, Zim!" "What are-" he was cut short by her sharp answer. "When two idiots, a boy and a girl, make out and other stupid stuff. Don't ask me what making out is. Go ask your computer or leaders or something." Zim had left her alone now after that awkward and surprising day. It wasn't until Friday, a week after, he went up to her again. "Zim has been thinking and he wants to ask you one more question." his hands were behind his back. "Oh,not this again. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Gaz growled. Suddenly the alien got on one knee and held out gleaming Irken ring, "Will you marry me?" Gaz stood in shock at this question unable to answer, so she backed away and ran off hoping to never see Zim again. Hoping he'd get hit by a car or struck by lightning before he could chase after her. Anything. Just take that stupid nuisance out of her life. Zim tried. Three more times. Each time Gaz had either left or beat the crud out of him. She was walking home when he caught her again and the familiar, tired phrase was asked again, "Will you marry me?" Something broke in Gaz this time. She shouted, " You idiot! You don't just ask someone to marry you! Especially not me! I'm nine years old and you're 190 years old probably! Now stay away from me or I swear I'm going to tear you limb from limb! Got it?!" Zim threw down the ring, "Zim goes to all this trouble to flatter a human girl and all he gets is bruises and regects! He's tired of being stepped on by you little Gaz!" Gaz was taken aback that someone would talk back to her in such a way, "You're just asking for a black eye now!" "Why dont you just listen to me for once! Zim has something to say before you grind him into a pulp!" he pleaded. Gaz straightened up from her fighting position and stared angrily at him. "Zim did what you told him to do and he found out about marriage. It's when a friendboy and a friendgirl get engaged to marry. We're friendboy and friendgirl, right? You said we were." "I NEVER SAID THAT! I explained to you about it but I never said we were it!" "Well don't you feel honored that I want to be your friendboy?" "It's ''boyfriend and girlfriend ''Zim. No, I don't feel "honored" you idiot. I want you to leave so why would I want more of you?" Zim sat down on the ground, "Zim understands. SO Gaz sister doesn't like Zim?" Gaz shook her head, "No!" "Zim likes Gaz-sister. She's dangerous. All a good Irken girl could be." Zim commented smiling. "I'm not your kind, I'm human." she corrected him. "Yes, but you act like one. Very tough, strong, and hard-headed." Zim said. "What did you say about liking me again?" Gaz asked. "I like you. You're facial features are top of the line and your hands are soft but can beat down many enemies." he took her hands again. "You DON'T like me Zim. You're just interested in me." Zim thought, "Then Zim is interested in you. Are you interested in him?" Now that Gaz thought about it, she ''was kind of curious what his race was like and if they were all dumb like Zim. Gaz shrugged, "I guess so." Zim tapped his fingers together mischeviously, "So we are interested together?" The dark girl nodded, "Sure." Zim shot up like a rocket, "Yes! The Gaz has confirmed she is interested in Zim! That is the pathway to being girlfriend!" Gaz crunched his arm in her grasp, "Why are you so ''bent ''on being my boyfriend?!" "Because Zim is interested in you. He wants to know more about you. You know like why do you sleep, how did you get your hair that style and why you're so much darker than everyhuman else." Gaz blinked, no-one had ever asked about her other than the annoying brat. "Fine. We can be... allies. But NOTHING more. Got it?" Gaz snapped. Zim nodded and quickly added, "The Joker and Harley Davidson were allies before they became love-es." "How do you know that and It's Harley Quinn. Not Davidson. That's a type of motorcycle." "So you're interested in motorcycles?" "I never said tha-" "Goodbye Gaz-creature, Zim will see you the day after today!" Zim dashed off ahead of her, eager to look up motorcycles from his Computer. Gaz sighed but smirked a little as she watched him run off, "He's one stupid, crazy, alien." and disappeared inside her house. Category:Conflict Category:Romance Category:ZAGR Category:Humor Category:HyperHearts58's pages Category:Hyperheart58's stories Category:HyperHearts58's stories Category:HyperHearts58